1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving production from subterranean wells with artificial lift, and in particular systems and methods for deploying electric submersible pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hydrocarbon developments, it is common practice to use electric submersible pumps (ESPs) as a primary form of artificial lift. Artificial lift in oil and gas production uses ESPs in the wellbore to lift fluids from downhole to surface and push them to processing facilities. The ESPs of some current systems can be conveyed with the production tubing or coiled tubing. However, tubing installed systems require workover rigs for installing, removing, and changing out the ESPs. In addition, changing pump setting depth requires workover rigs to pull out the tubing and re-install the landing profile at a different depth. An ESPs' run life is relatively short. When the equipment fails, a workover rig is required to pull out the failed equipment and install a new system. Changing pump depth is not uncommon. Often, as reservoir pressure, water cut or productivity changes, it is necessary to install the pump system at a different depth in order to optimize system performances. Workover rigs are expensive and the waiting time for rigs can be long.